


Get(ting) Off

by WritinginCT



Series: Hidden Kinks [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Kink, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stress relief takes many forms.</p><p>Companion piece to His Hidden Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Their latest case had left a bad taste in everyone's mouth. And the stress and tension in the office was almost tangible. All it took was a nod from him to let her know that the game was on. She zipped home and showered and changed and caught a cab to the club. Her eyes avoided the balcony, she didn't look for him. He would be there when he got there.

She got many appreciative looks from men and women alike as she wove through the crowd. Her shortest pleated skirt that barely covered her ass, a little tight silky button up blouse that would cling to her body's sweat and show off the lacy black bra underneath, a pair of black thigh-high fishnet stockings that didn't reach under her skirt and left a stretch of skin completely bare, and surprisingly a pair of black, chunky high heeled MaryJane shoes with a little polka dot bow on the toe.

She ordered a shot of bourbon, and gently dipped her finger in and dabbed it on like perfume then stuck the finger in her mouth and sucked off the remnants before slugging it down. Ignoring the gaping mouths of the young men she left in shock with her actions she headed for her favorite spot on the dance floor. She closed her eyes and started to feel the music, just letting it move her. She swayed and soon had a pair of hands slip around her waist pulling her in closer to dance. Partner after partner, buff guys in tight jeans and muscle shirts to girls in little tank tops and short skirts, it didn't matter, she wanted the sweat, the grind. And wanted him to watch.

She felt it the minute his eyes were on her. She was dancing behind another goth girl, plastered up against her back. She looked up to the balcony defiantly and met his gaze. She reached around her dance partner and dragged her hands up the black leather covered thighs in front of her. She saw his tongue dart out and lick his bottom lip. The game was on. And they both liked to play.

Neither of them saw him come in. The case had affected him just as much as anyone else. His normal lighthearted demeanor soured by it. He wanted a night of booze, music so loud he could feel it, and maybe some warm willing partner to take home and loose himself in for a few hours. His philosophy was that when the going got tough that the tough went clubbing. And it didn't get any tougher than the week they all had. He made his way to the bar and ordered a shot and beer and downed both in short order as he looked around.

He admired the young hard bodies on display and let the music start to numb his senses. Another shot and the rest of his beer and he was ready for the dance floor. He felt hands on his ass as he made his way through the crowd and he honestly wasn't sure if they were all women's hands. And he decided that it just didn't matter. He had thrown on a pair of tight black jeans and his favorite French blue silk shirt that was probably a little snug but he'd never had any complaints about it. He reached the edge of the dance floor and stood behind a petite slip of a girl that he towered over. He swayed with the music, letting it wash away the week. The girl in front of him smiled back over her shoulder at him and leaned back into him to sway with him. He took the invitation and stepped forward putting them on the dance floor. The music infused him and he danced and ground against partner after partner. Men, women, didn't matter, he wanted the heat, and he wanted a real live beating heart pressed up against him.

He caught sight of a familiar face and smiled. He should have known she'd be out tonight, her week had been his week. He made his way over to her and tapped her partner on the shoulder, the young man winked at him and moved off to find a new partner. She was so lost to the music that she didn't even open her eyes at the change in her partner. He put his hands on her hips realizing that if he spread his fingers wide that his hand would be touching the bare skin of her thigh, and a little sliver of arousal shot through him. He pulled her back and with his breath teasing her ear asked he she came here often.

She smirked at him over her shoulder, she had recognized his cologne and solid body behind her. The music changed and a new raunchier beat came on. She put her hands on his resting on her hips and she started grinding along to the music, taking him with her. She let her eyes meet those watching from above as she effortlessly aroused the man behind her.

His bourbon, neats had been coming at regular intervals and he was enjoying his show. Her latest dance partner was a surprise. And what surprised him even more was the bolt of pure lust that had hit him when he saw the other man's hands on her. He had seen them touch each other before obviously, but never like this. Never when they were both covered in sweat and riding a high brought on by the alcohol and the music. He wanted to see them when all they were wearing was that sweat. He wanted to see the hands currently gripping her hips running over her skin, making her shiver. He wanted to see their faces when their climaxes hit them, sending them over the screaming edge. Oh, he wanted to watch.

And... he wanted to touch.

With a jerk of his head he let her know what he wanted and she dragged her dance partner off to their favorite dark corner in the back, pausing along they way to grab another shot from a waitress carrying a rack of neon colored tubes. The dark alcove was empty and she hooked her fingers in his belt loops and pulled him to her and fused her mouth to his. Better than any of his little fantasies that he had about her, he took charge and walked forward until she was pressed up against the wall in that dark nook.

It was hard to tell who was trying to devour who and he was harder than he could ever remember being. Her hands kept ghosting over him and he was was so turned on, he was half afraid a few more strokes and it would be all over. He finally growled playfully and grabbed her hands, pinning them over her head. Apparently it was something she enjoyed because she arched herself into him, so hot that he could feel it through his jeans. The moment was surreal.

It became even more surreal when he felt someone step up behind him, pressing a very prominent arousal into his ass. When an all too familiar voice growled in his ear his mind screamed that he should run and hide, but his body just got even hotter, and his ability to think clearly abandoned him. The man behind tormented him and asked him if he had ever seen anything prettier than her all turned on and not able to touch. He was shocked when he saw hands he would know anywhere snake between them to slide up her silk blouse and find her little hard buds breaking the line of the silk. He squeezed them firmly and she arched even harder against the man in the middle. The man behind him stepped even closer and he found himself trapped between them, both of their arousals feeding his. He closed his eyes just savoring the feeling and opened them again with a snap as one of the roaming hands found its way to his chest to feather his nipple through his own damp silk. His gasp of surprise brought a chuckle out of the man behind him. And then as suddenly as he appeared he was gone, leaving nothing but a cool patch of air where his body heat had been.

She kissed him fiercely one more time then dragged him back to the dance floor, stopping again for a shot along the way. They got back into the bump and grind rhythm and danced until they were both soaked with sweat, their musks each threatening to drown the other. He knew the other was watching them and finally spied him up in the balcony. His green eyes met blue and all the questions whizzing around his head were answered with a simple nod from the man above. Finally when their clothes were clinging to them and they were so turned on they couldn't stand it she caught some sort of gesture from their watcher and she dragged him down a dark hall to a back exit where their watcher was now opening a cab door for them. He had no doubts about where they were going.

\----------  
tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Shoved in the cab he found himself straddled by his mini skirt wearing dance partner. And with her heat grinding into him and her tongue in his mouth he had almost forgotten about the other man sitting next to them, almost.

Her hands were all over him, teasing and tormenting his nipples through his shirt, kneading his chest muscles, nails dragging down his abs, all the while her thighs were squeezing his as she ground herself against him.

The cab was filled with little moans and mewing sounds, music to the watcher's ears. He was wasn't watching at the moment though. His eyes were looking forward and he occasionally would meet the cabby's eyes in the rear view mirror.

This particular cabby knew them well, and liked his generous tip enough to ignore everything and anything that occurred in the backseat. Although he could instantly recall the begging the dark haired woman had done just a couple of weeks ago as the silver haired man had let her sit in his lap facing forward as he ravished her neck and slipped his hand up under her shirt to pinch and tease her to the point she was begging. The silver haired man liked to make her beg.

Tonight was a little different though, they had never had anyone with them before. And the dark haired girl was all over the new guy. The cabby would have loved to be a fly on the wall of that bedroom later, although the silver haired man didn't really seem interested in what was going on on the other side of the seat.

Little did the cabby know.

He heard every moan, every gasp from both of them. He could smell their musks blending together and smothering him. Their bodies were sweaty and damp from dancing and arousal, and he could feel the heat rolling off of them. And he could see them in his peripheral vision, and his mind's eye knew them both well enough to fill in the rest of the picture.

Very nonchalantly his hand started making its way to slip between them, the sharp intake of breath by both of them let him know they noticed. He cupped the hardness under his hand and gave it a firm squeeze through the denim of the other man's jeans, eliciting a deep moan as he tried to thrust upwards into that hand. The owner of that hand had other plans though, and releasing half of his grip, he slipped his free thumb and forefinger underneath that little patch of lace that hadn't stopped grinding downward. He found her little slippery button and just held his fingers there, giving her something to rub against. He had them both moaning and almost begging as they moved against his hand and each other. And just as he could tell they were both getting close he pulled his hand out with an evil little chuckle, their groans of disappointment filling the cab.

A moment later the cab stopped. He handed the cabby some discretely folded bills that invariably would have paid the fare ten times over, but then again it wasn't really the fare that he was paying for.

They managed to get in the house, and she backed her dance partner up against her favorite wall and was claiming his mouth roughly, her hands teasing as they dipped in and out of the waistband of jeans. She had managed to distract him long enough for their watcher to follow in behind them and close and lock the door. And that was where he stood now, leaning back against that door, watching them. The lust in his eyes so strong they almost felt it on their skin.

\---------------

He stepped up behind her and tugged her hair, making her arch back so he could taste her lips, and taste the other man on her. The other man that was taking the new opportunity to nibble on her exposed throat. He released her hair and her mouth found the other's again. The watcher's firm hand spun her around so she was facing him with her ass grinding in a similar motion to their earlier dancing. Her dance partner's hands snaked around to pinch and tease her breasts through her silky shirt.

A moment later they heard a little click and she began shivering as a razor sharp blade of steel was being dragged lazily up and down her thigh as the watcher's mouth claimed hers with his tongue demanding entrance. When the hand holding that blade slipped under her skirt and she actually started begging, the man she was plastered against didn't know what was happening, all he knew was that her begging was making his eyes cross with lust. He wasn't exactly sure what their game was, but it sure didn't seem to have any limits, or any boundaries. And all he could do was sit back and enjoy the ride they were taking him on.

She expected him to simply decimate her panties like he had done every time before, but he didn't, at least not right away. His blue eyes took in her pout when the knife made it's way back down her thigh and away from her panties. She was biting her bottom lip as that cold steel made it's way to her torso. It took the other man a moment to realize that the little ticks he heard were the buttons from her shirt hitting the floor as the watcher efficiently flicked his wrist, the familiar knife that he had seen a thousand time before being wielded in a whole new way.

\---------------  
tbc...


End file.
